


The Argonauts

by Treeeeeeeee



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Demigods, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Legend: Twelve Labors of Heracles (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treeeeeeeee/pseuds/Treeeeeeeee
Summary: Ryannes life had been a bit boring, but at least it was calm and peaceful. And she liked it perfectly fine that way.But her older sister Nessa had this crazy idea of saving the world from  an ancient Greek monster attack.If this is really the group of halfgods that's supposed to save the world, it's doomed anyway. There's nothing Ryanne could do.But Nessa kept insisting.And now the damage is done.Ryannes stuck babysitting these immortal idiots:•Hercules, who keeps killing his psychologist•Fred, self-trained psychologist. Who is only qualified for the job because he keeps coming back from the dead.•Two pirates•One undead hippie•A child genius•An ancient archer who doesn't quite understand the fact that riddling someone with arrows is "murder" and "illegal"





	The Argonauts

From the little hill, you could see for miles. Over the entire village, the meadow until the sea appeared on the horizon. The sky was clear and cloudless. The sun was shining down blazing. 

But Ryanne didn't look at her sourundings. She just looked at the book in front of her.

"Don't you want to make a break?", she was interrupted by a friendly voice, "What are you even studying? History?"  
Swiftly Ryanne closed her book and looked up.

A girl with curly red hair was standing in Front of her. She was holding a green tray, with a plate of apple crumble on it.  
"Yes... History...", Ryanne anwserd slowly.

The Redhead gave her the pie. Ryanne sighed. Politely she answered: "Thank you, Ciara."  
Ciara looked at her worried. "Ryanne, you can't just spend the whole day studying. You need to make breaks now and then. Or just spend some you-time."  
"Yeah, yeah, I know that. I'm going to take better care of myself.", Ryanne answered and tried her best not to sound to ironic.

Ciara didn't seem convinced.  
"Should we all go swimming together this evening?", she asked, "Nessa told me you did that a few days ago. Did you have fun? Maybe we could do t..."

With a clank the plate landed on the ground. The cake landed somewhere in the grass. Ryanne had jumped up and yelled: "NO!"

Ciara jumped a step back. "That's not how I ment it. It's ok if you don't want to spend time with me. I just thought we could spend some time together, before I move out. And I know how important your grades are to you, but I think one break wouldn't do any harm."

"That's why she's making a break.", suddenly a voice said behind her. The girl behind her smiled at Ryanne. She had the same sparkling grey eyes and freckles as Ciara. In fact, they looked almost exactly the same. Only the hair was different. Ciara had long red curls, while the girls hair was short, messy and had a dark purple colour. 

"What do you mean?", Ciara asked her twin sister slightly confused.  
"I'm saying that she's going to the city with me. She just studied that much this morning, that she can go there now with me."  
Ryanne gave Nessa a thankful look, for this lie.

For a second, it looked like Ciara was actually disappointed. But Ryanne was sure that her eyes were just playing a trick on her, because after that Ciara was smiling just as usual.

"Then you should hurry. The next train leaves in half an hour. Should I pack some pie for the way?"  
Nessa shook her head. "We'll just eat it when we come back."

Ryanne was a bit disappointed with that answer. There was nothing more delicious then Ciaras apple crumble and she would've loved a piece, now that she had ruined the first one.

Ciara nodded and said: "Have fun!" Then she left for the house. 

As soon as Ciara disappeared, Ryanne turned to her sister.  
"Thanks", she said,"She started to talk about it. You know what I mean. Do you thing she's suspecting something?"  
Nessa shook her head. "Don't be so paranoid. She's just trying to be nice. She's totally gullible. She even believes that lies your telling about having to study so much."

"Hey! I really need to study a lot! I'm going to graduate next year! And unlike you I'm not trying to tank my final exam."  
Nessa started laughing. "Really? I didn't know that they teach Greek mythology in year 5. And what teacher would have exams or give homework this close to the summer holidays? Are you sure you're not researching something else?"

Ryanne didn't say anything. For Nessa that answered the question.  
"Awesome. Then get up now, before we miss the bus."  
"What?"  
"The bus. To the city. You heard Ciara. It's leaving soon."  
"You were serious about that? I thought you just said that to get rid off her!"

"Off course I was serious. I love going to the city. And unlike you I don't lie to my siblings."  
"Yes you do. You didn't tell her we were attacked by Scylla and saved from a group of ancient Greek wannabe-heroes."

"That was no lie. She never asked. Technically I was just withholding information."  
"You're the worst.", Ryanne said laughing.

"Are you coming or not?", Nessa asked.  
"I'll be right on my way once I've cleaned this mess up." Ryanne got up and grabbed the cake and the plate. 

~~~

The bus too Donegal needed an hour from the little village, where the sisters lived. This was one of the few things that Ryanne didn't like about her home. It was way too far away from the city. If she wanted to do some shopping it always needed ages to get to the city and the bus only came once in three hours. 

It was a small, old bus. The engines made spluttering noises, so that Ryanne was scared that the bus would brake down.  
Nessa tried to start a conversation with Ryanne a couple of times, but the bus driver looked at them angrily and turned up the volume of the radio, so that Ryanne didn't dare to talk. 

So Ryanne was actually relieved when they arrived at the city. 

Until she saw the old yellow hippie VW bus parked next to the bus stop. 

"No you didn't", she whispered. Unbelieving she glanced at her sister and then back to the bus.  
"Is that.." Ryanne couldn't finish her sentence. 

Nessa smiled at her innocently. "It's a one time thing. We help them. They stop pestering us for knowledge." 

"How did they even contact you?" Ryanne couldn't believe her sister.  
"I gave Kaj my phone number."  
"So she can use a phone, but taking a bus is to hard?" 

Nessa didn't answer. She just looked at her pleadingly. 

Ryanne rolled her eyes. "Okay. Fine. But under one condition: We help them and they never contact us again"

Nessa smiled widley. "Deal"


End file.
